ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2017 film)
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is an upcoming superhero film, loosely based on the video game of the same name, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures and 20th Century Fox. The film is written and directed by Joss Whedon and stars an ensemble cast. The film is scheduled to be released July 20th 2017. Cast Heroes *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Phoenix/Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy *Anna Paquin as Rouge/Marie D'Ancanto *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Daniel Cudmore as Colosuss/Peter Rasputin *Ellen Page as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Taylor Kitsch as Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Ben Foster as Angel/Warren Worthington III *Omar Sy as Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Fan Bingbing as Blink/Clarice Ferguson *Booboo Stewart as Warpath/James Proudstar *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Alan Tudyk as Ant-Man/Hank Pym *Morena Baccarin as The Wasp/Janet van Dyne *Don Cheadle as War Machine/James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Solider/Bucky Barnes *Ben Affleck as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Jennifer Garner as Elektra *Ioan Gruffudd as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Jessica Alba as Invisible Woman/Sue Richards *Chris Pine as Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Michael Chiklis as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Doug Jones as Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd *Thomas Jane as The Punisher/Frank Castle *Wesley Snipes as Blade/Eric Brooks *Nicolas Cage as Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze *Johnny Depp as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Daniel Craig as Union Jack/Joseph Chapman *Ryan Gosling as Moon Knight/Marc Spector *Chiwetel Ejifor as Black Panther/T'Challa *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer/Arthur Douglas *Bradley Cooper as the voice of Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as the voice of Groot *Jared Padalecki as Nova/Richard Rider *Jensen Ackles as Quasar/Wendel Vaughn Villains *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Julian McMahon as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *James Spader as Ultron *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr *Garrett Hedlund as Venom/Eddie Brock *Chris Cooper as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Alan Rickman as Doc Ock/Otto Octavius *Jamie Foxx as Electro/Max Dillion *Paul Giamatti as Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *David Tennant as Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Sam Worthington as Shocker/Herman Schultz *Matthew Lillard as Carnage/Cletus Kasady *Rhys Ifans as The Lizard/Curt Connors *Timothy Olyphant as Scorpion/Mac Gargan *John Malkovich as Vulture/Adrian Toomes *Damion Poitier as Thanos *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Kurse/Algrim the Strong *Tim Roth as Abomination/Emil Blonsky *Tim Blake Nelson as The Leader/Samuel Sterns *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *James Badge Dale as Coldblood/Eric Savin *Ashley Hamilton as Firepower/Jack Taggert *Frank Grillo as Crossbones/Brock Rumlow *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Dijimon Honsou as Korath the Pursuer *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Benicio del Tor as The Collector/Taneleer Tivan *Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Ray Park as Toad/Mortimer Toynbee *Aaron Stanford as Pyro/John Allerdyce *Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut/Cain Marko *Jason Flemyng as Azazel *January Jones as Emma Frost *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw *Will Yun Lee as Silver Samurai/Kenuichio Harada *Colin Farrell as Bullseye *Laurence Fishburne as the voice of Galactus *Peter Fonda as Mephisto *Wes Bentley as Blackheart *Johnny Whitworth as Blackout/Ray Carrigan *Stephen Dorff as Deacon Frost *Luke Goss as Jared Nomak *Dominic Purcell as Dracula *Alexis Denisof as The Other Supporting characters *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson *Paul Bettany as the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Rene Russo as Frigga *Jaime Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Clive Russell as Tyr *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross *William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Kerry Washington as Alicia Masters *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan and Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Joe Pantoliano as Ben Urich *Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler *Jessica Biel as Abigail Whistler *N'Bushe Wright as Karen Jenson *Eva Mendes as Roxanne Simpson *Violante Placido as Nadya Ketch *Fergus Riordan as Danny Ketch *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *John C. Reily as Rhomann Dey Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe